Wireless local area networks (WLANs) have become increasingly popular in various scenarios, such as, in homes, offices, and public places. Generally, WLAN includes wireless access points (APs) and/or radio ports (RPs) that use boot code in flash memory to start the APs and RPs. During the startup or rebooting of the APs and RPs, the boot code typically provides instructions that initialize hardware components of the APs and RPs and determine whether the hardware components are working properly. As more features are added to the APs and RPs, the boot code becomes larger, resulting in larger flash memory and higher cost of producing the APs and RPs.